


Às vezes até um nobre decadente pode se colocar no caminho de um clérigo totalitarista

by pilotchiken



Series: Love Live High Fantasy AU Chronicles (Pt-br) [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/F, High Fantasy, Magic, Magicians, Romance, Sequel, War, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: O poderoso Cristal de Raburaibu foi destruído, porém esse é só o ponto inicial de um problema enorme entre dois reinos. Uma suspeita mútua, segredos e interesses políticos obscuros podem mergulhar tanto o Principado de Numazu quanto o Reino de Akiba em uma guerra destinada à destruição total de ambos os lados.Não que a vida de uma certa Cavaleira Arcana e um certo Anjo Caído já não fosse complicada o suficiente.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Series: Love Live High Fantasy AU Chronicles (Pt-br) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Demorei para começar a postar este fic, mas a verdade é que estes primeiros capítulos estão escritos desde junho do ano passado e eu estava com medo de postá-los.
> 
> Enfim, finalmente vamos continuar a acompanhar a saga da Cavaleira Watanabe e do Anjo Caído Yohane em meio às disputas causadas pelo Cristal de Raburaibu, entre o reino de Numazu e o de Akiba.

Prólogo

De um canto sombrio do mundo dos sonhos o espírito atormentado do Anjo Caído pode ouvir uivos dolorosos que ressoaram e sua mente em estado onírico. Dormindo, mesmo o Anjo Caído era capaz de deixar-se levar naqueles tempos por fantasias tranquilas. A felicidade tinha adentrado na alma daquela criatura amaldiçoada como nunca antes, ao ponto em que, num átimo do tempo, chego a crer em uma verdadeira felicidade para si.

Mas aquele canto sombrio surgiu no seu sonho. Ele precedeu uma voz sem forma. A voz sem forma era o precedente de algo muito pior:

“ _Criatura Maldita, filha do Pecado Supremo,_ ” sussurrou a voz penetrante. “ _Maldita por nascimento, Aberração por constituição._ ”

O Anjo Caído via a si mesma como uma mera sombra disforme, como no doloroso período antes de unir seu corpo imortal aleijado com a alma e carne mortal e aleijada de Tsushima Yoshiko. Sua forma se contorceu em apreensão àquelas palavras:

“ _Tentas fugir da tua Destinação, Criatura Enferma, ” seguiu a voz. “Jamais poderá te desvirtuar do Final que te aguarda._ ”

“Quem és tu que tenta multiplicar meu tormento, Ser? ” Indagou a forma do Anjo Caído, ainda que não tivesse boca ou voz própria para indagar.

“ _Sou o que conheceu teu Destino, Aberração. Sou o único que pode levar-te para o Outro Caminho que não a morte pútrida de um humano._ ”

“A qual outro caminho te referes, Inominado Indagador? ” Foi o novo questionamento do Anjo Caído.

“ _Escapar da Morte. Ter todo o Poder que apenas um fruto do Pecado Supremo possui. Um poder maior do que qualquer coisa que um reles corpo humano é capaz de compreender ou possuir._ ” Foi a resposta pouca clara da voz que soava tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo.

Aquelas palavras eram tentadoras para o Anjo Caído. Sua sede infinita de vingança contra os humanos e contra os deuses só poderia ser saciada no dia em que seu poder fosse grande o bastante para subjugar mesmo as divindades que, de maneira bastante desleixada, cuidavam do mundo mortal:

“E o que preciso para seguir este caminho de glória e poder que me indicas, Anônimo Sombrio? ” Quis saber a disforma do Anjo Caído. Seja o que fosse, nada seria obstáculo o bastante para refreá-la na realização de sua vontade última:

“ _É bastante simples, Aberração. Tudo o que precisas é matar o verme que te prende à esta condição deplorável de humanidade._

_Ou seja,_

_Precisas pôr fim à vida de Watanabe You._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

A vida no Castelo do próspero Reino de Akiba poderia parecer o sonho para qualquer mulher na posição de Nikishino Maki. Ela tinha servos solícitos a todo e qualquer momento, nobres sempre dispostos a tecer elogios infinitos sobre sua beleza e inteligência e acesso aos mais raros e formidáveis livros da biblioteca real, tanto a conhecida quanto a oculta. Seus passos eram sempre acompanhados de guardiões silenciosos e suas músicas tocadas aos belíssimos pianos dispostos nas salas de música do Castelo sempre seriam aplaudidas por pelo menos uma dúzia de apreciadores portando sorrisos límpidos.

Para a Rainha, porém, aquilo era um eterno tormento.

Mesmo que tivesse sido criada para aquela vida de pompa, sendo a prometida do Rei desde o final da infância, Maki não conseguia apagar nunca a sensação pesada de irrelevância de toda aquela coisa. Akiba era um Reino pacífico desde que chegara ao trono, próspero nas partes centrais e com a pobreza longe demais para que alguém realmente parecesse se importar. Não tinha qualquer função prática como Rainha e isso fazia a mulher de cabelos ruivos sentir como se todo o seu mundinho de conforto e mimos fosse um desperdício.

Talvez fosse ela o problema. Qualquer mulher no seu lugar seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Era uma manhã anormalmente quente para o começo do inverno quando o café da manhã sempre silencioso entre Maki e o Rei foi subitamente interrompido. A enorme porta dupla que separava a sala de jantar do salão principal foi aberta num movimento abrupto que fez os silenciosos seis guardas presentes levares as mãos às espadas. Quando perceberam de quem se tratava o grupo de quatro pessoas, tanto Maki quanto o Rei puderam respirar novamente. O comandante máximo do Reino de Akiba se levantou, sendo imitado de imediato por sua Rainha. O grupo liderado por uma mulher vestida de trajes clericais se aproximou sem cerimônia:

“Do que se trata esta invasão repentina, Ayase? ” Questionou Aizawa Nico, com a expressão contraída em seriedade ao fitar a clériga.

“Majestade, ” cumprimentou Ayase Arisa, curvando-se em respeito, assim como as três cavaleiras arcanas que a acompanhavam. “Sinto por tamanho desrespeito, mas as circunstâncias são de gravidade inéditas. ”

“O que houve? ” Indagou Nico, lançando olhar para a mais alta das três cavaleiras arcanas.

“Precisamos de uma reunião de imediato, Majestade. ” Solicitou Ayase Eli, mantendo o olhar diretamente para a governante nacional. “Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de deixar o tempo correr. ”

“Percebo pelos vossos semblantes que falam de uma gravidade real, ” disse Nico. “Vamos de imediato para minha sala de leitura. ”

O grupo se moveu e Maki fez menção de acompanha-las. Porém seu movimento foi notado de imediato:

“Por favor, Majestade, ” disse a cavaleira arcana Sonoda Umi. “Peço que poupe nossa Rainha de passar pela tensão de lidar com questões de natureza sombria como esta que trazemos a vossa Majestade. ”

Maki fez menção de abrir a boca para contrariar aquele pedido, mas seu olhar se encontrou com o do Rei e ela se calou:

“Não precisa nos acompanhar, Minha Rainha. ” Falou Nico, com um sorriso afetivo. “Deixe que trato dessa questão bruta. Ao que precisar certamente irei compartilhar contigo meus pensamentos. ”

Apesar de soar como uma escolha, Maki sabia que aquilo era uma ordem. Apenas sorriu e curvou-se de leve ao Rei. O grupo partiu de imediato, levando quatro dos seis guardas silenciosos consigo. A Rainha esperou que os sons de seus passos desaparecessem na distância para se mover novamente:

“Irei para meus aposentos. ” Declarou, tomando o caminho oposto ao que fora o Rei. Os guardas a seguiram a certa distância, adiantando-se somente para abrir as portas dos aposentos reais. As portas duplas fecharam e a solidão permitiu que Maki inspirasse com força, expirando em igual medida, como se tentasse jogar para fora de si a frustração.

Tanto faz, ela pensou, sabendo perfeitamente como contornar aquele pequeno empecilho.

Como todas as filhas das mais antigas linhagens de Akiba, Maki tivera uma formação em magia arcana a nível profundo. Mesmo depois de ascender ao trono, seu grande gosto nas bibliotecas da realeza estava nos mais antigos grimórios de magia branca que estavam à sua disposição. E foi relembrando um de tantos pequenos feitiços úteis de uma época remota onde Magia era apenas Magia, sem distinção entre Arcana e Natural, que ela foi até uma das colunas das paredes. Encostando a palma aberta contra a pedra ela fechou os olhos e murmurou palavras antigas. De imediato sua percepção se ampliou através das tubulações seculares que haviam ali dentro da pedra, viajando numa velocidade instantânea até as tubulações que trespassavam as paredes da sala de leitura do Rei.

A conversa estava já se desenrolando quando começou a ouvir:

“Sem o Cristal de Raburaibu o despertar do Demônio Ancestral é iminente, ” dizia a voz que Maki reconheceu de imediato como a de Ayase Arisa. “Precisamos tomar atitudes imediatas. ”

“Que tipo de atitudes, Ayase? ” Indagou o Rei, sem dar-se ao trabalho de chamar a outra pelo seu título clérigo de Suma Cardeal.

“Se me permite, Magestade, ” essa era a voz de Ayase Eli, primogênita da casa Ayase e líder simbólica da forma da Cavalaria Arcana de Akiba. “O primeiro passo, ao meu ver, é enviarmos uma comitiva investigativa à Numazu para verificar os responsáveis. ”

“Se foram os de Numazu, então aquele principado inteiro é o culpado. ” Argumentou Arisa, num tom ríspido. “Para quê gastar tempo em levantamentos? Que se coloque a cabeça do governante daquele pedaço de terra numa caixa de vidro como sentença pelo erro capital. ”

“Precisamos recuperar o Cristal. ” Colocou Eli. “A cabeça do Rei Kunikida não vai controlar a besta ancestral que venha a despertar. ”

“Isso se vier a despertar... ” Pontuou de maneira simplória Sonoda Umi.

“Está despertando, Sonoda. ” Colocou a Suma Cardeal. “O relatório que Hoshizora me enviou na noite passada não poderia ser mais compatível com todo o perigo que as lendas sobre esta criatura abissal descreve. ”

“Quanto tempo nós temos até que este Demônio Ancestral desperte por completo e venha nos destruir? ” Foi a pergunta dura que fez Nico. O silêncio que se seguiu ao seu questionamento que fez Maki pensar que a resposta seria pior.

“Ao que constam as previsões feitas por mim, ” disse Arisa, “verificadas pela Suma Sacerdotisa em pessoa, ” acrescentou, com um tom seco, “temos até o marco da primavera para impedir que a criatura se torne corpórea e devaste todo o nosso território. ”

Maki engoliu em seco. Ainda que tivessem mais de quatro meses, visto que a entrada do Inverno estavam se aproximando, parecia pouco tempo para conter uma criatura Ancestral de poder de tamanho incalculável na escala atual:

“Então vamos enviar uma comitiva para Numazu. ” Decidiu Nico.

“Majestade! ” Escandalizou-se Arisa, parecendo incapaz de demonstrar algum respeito real pela figura da governante quando suas intenções eram contrariadas.

“Se nossa investigação preliminar não der frutos, iremos partir para medidas mais urgentes, Ayase. ” Disse Nico. “Tenho certeza de que irá adiantar-se em tudo para que, caso haja a necessidade, possa entrar em ação. ”

“Certamente, Majestade. ” Assertiu Arisa, parecendo mais satisfeita.

“Vocês três, minhas mais nobres e poderosas Cavaleiras Arcanas, ” começou o Rei, num tom de pronunciamento tão natural que talvez não tivesse sequer percebido, “Partam de imediato para Numazu e recuperem o Cristal Raburaibu. Também indiciem e tragam a julgamento meu os envolvidos neste incidente. ”

“Majestade... ” Começou a voz momentaneamente hesitante de Ayase Eli, mas não precisou se prolongar.

“Eu sei que temos um Tratado com Numazu. ” Colocou Nico. “Não o descumpram. A autoridade do Rei Kunikida deve ser respeitada. Tenho certeza de que o Rei irá cooperar para resolver a questão de maneira voluntária. ”

A conversa estava encerrada, Maki tinha certeza. Tratou de desfazer o feitiço antigo. Saiu então dos aposentos reais e dirigiu-se como a esmo, parecendo querer chegar aos jardins internos, mas tomando um caminho que pudesse cruzar com o da comitiva no retorno.

Chegou aos jardins e pode ver as três cavaleiras à certa distância. Ayase e Sonoda iam caminhando sem pressa mais à frente, enquanto a terceira das integrantes do time permanecia em silêncio absoluto, como vinha sendo desde a chegada:

“K-Kousaka-san, ” chamou Maki, adiantando-se ao caminho. A cavaleira pareceu estremecer ao ser chamada. Honoka virou-se, a expressão pálida e visivelmente cansada tensionada na direção da nobre.

“Majestade... ” Cumprimentou ele, levando a mão fechada à altura do ombro, num gesto formal da cavalaria arcana.

“Está tudo bem? Digo... Com você. ” Remendou-se Maki, tentando não tropeçar ainda mais nas palavras. “Pareces abatida em demasia... ”

Ayase e Sonoda repararam enfim na ausência da mulher de cabelos castanho-laranjados e pararam a caminhada, alguns metros à frente:

“Infelizmente é um momento para preocupação, Majestade. ” Colocou Honoka.

“Compreendo, Honoka, mas... ” Tentou colocar Maki, não vendo reação da outra nem ao ouvir seu primeiro nome.

“Sinto muito por causa-lhe desconforto, Majestade. ” Disse a guerreira. “Se me permite... ” E tendo dito isto virou-se de costas, caminhando para alcançar as companheiras. Estas observaram à cena, silenciosas em absoluto.

Maki fintou as costas da capa da Cavaleira Kousaka por um instante, mas então se voltou para trás, para os jardins. Sabia que era incapaz de conter por completo a expressão de dor. Aquela frieza por parte de uma pessoa que outrora fora tão querida poderia parecer pouco, mas era muito diante do acúmulo de frustrações da governante.

Afastou-se sem pensar em manter de todo a compostura. Quando se percebeu estava em sua sala de música favorita do castelo, a menor e com pouca capacidade de público. Ainda era cedo da manhã, então os nobres ainda demorariam algumas horas para começar seu árduo trabalho de adulação.

Sentou-se ao instrumento e colocou em sons a perturbação de seu coração. Pouco tinha na sua peça do medo pelos tempos sombrios que estavam emergindo para cobrir Akiba. Muito havia da solidão e do marasmo extremo que aquela vida artificial e magnânima lhe imprimia.

A vida que qualquer mulher no seu lugar adoraria ter.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde o fim da onda de frio sobrenatural que recobrira a Capital de Numazu o tempo tornou-se muito mais ameno, com céu claro constante e poucas nuvens. O soprar do vento era fresco, como o esperado das vésperas do inverno, mas nada ameaçador perto do que tinha se visto a poucas semanas.

Watanabe You adentrava no castelo na companhia de sua grande amiga, Takami Chika. Apesar dos desentendimentos ocorridos desde a chegada do Cristal de Raburaibu à Uchiura, o fim da crise com as magas do gelo Kazuno tinha dado a chance de que You e Chika realinhassem a amizade de tanto tempo. Inclusive era a residência da tradicional família Takami que vinha servindo de hospedagem para You e sua parceira sombria, o Anjo Caído Yohane. Esta muito contentara-se em sair do castelo após sua recuperação para ficar na companhia próxima de uma de suas irmãs de feitiçaria, Sakurauchi Riko. Apesar de todo o trabalho ainda presente em reconstruir o que fora destruído no desastre do Cristal, o momento parecia ser de um confortável equilíbrio na vida de Watanabe.

Subiram até a antecâmara do trono, onde Matsuura Kanan as aguardava. A capitã acenou com o rosto que a reunião do Rei do começo da manhã ainda não havia terminado e que deveriam aguardar em silêncio.

Num primeiro momento You não compreendeu o motivo do ar de seriedade mais acentuado de Kanan, porém, não demorou para que sons vindo de dentro da sala viessem a rapidamente lhe trazer uma resposta:

“Ingratidão! Injúria! ” Foi o berro que acompanhou a abertura das portas duplas da câmara do trono. Kurosawa Dia era quem vinha caminhando para a saída. Seu rosto estava lívido e seu pescoço tinha marcas profundas da tensão de seus músculos. Ela se voltou para dentro e se colocou novamente a gritar: “Você está sendo ardil, Kunikida! Depois de todos os meus serviços à Coroa de Numazu, me sinto completamente traída! Traída! ”

You não conseguiu conter a expressão de puro estupor àquela atitude. Se tinha uma pessoa no mundo a qual sempre vira cumprir todas as normas de hierarquia e etiqueta essa pessoa era Kurosawa Dia. Certamente era a última pessoa a quem a cavaleira poderia imaginar ver esbravejando contra a realeza.

Dia marchou em frente, na direção das outras cavaleiras, e empurrou com o ombro para que Kanan saísse do seu caminho. Esta chegou a voltar-se com raiva na direção da outra, mas conteve-se. You e Chika ficaram assistindo a retirada de Dia com ares totalmente embasbacados, sendo pegas de surpresa quando alguém pigarreou para lhes chamar a atenção pelas costas:

“O Rei está pronta para recebê-las, ” disse Kurosawa Ruby, com uma expressão quase melancólica e os olhos mais brilhantes do que se esperaria para um anúncio tão banal.

Kanan tomou a dianteira e foi seguida pelas duas companheiras de esquadrão. Atravessaram o salão do trono até Kunikida Hanamaru, consagrada Rei do Reino de Numazu. A governante tinha uma expressão fechada e escondida o queixo com uma das mãos apoiadas nos braços do trono:

“Majestade, ” disse Kanan, fazendo o gesto de levar a mão fechada ao ombro e sendo perfeitamente acompanhada por Chika e You.

Hanamaru não fez questão de falar nada de primeira. Piscou e esticou a postura, visivelmente ainda digerindo a agressão verbal recém-sofrida. Então lançou os olhos castanho-amarelados para as largas janelas que mostravam os jardins internos e parte dos muros em obras. Suspirou:

“Acho que ela não lidou bem com a extinção do seu cargo. ” Foi o comentário quase monótono de Hanamaru, ainda fintando a paisagem. “Mas o que eu poderia fazer diante de todos os erros e atropelos dos acontecimentos recentes? ”

“H-Hanamaru-chan, ” disse Ruby, postada a certa distância, mas ainda ao lado do trono do Rei. “Você fez o correto, n-não precisa ficar preocupada. O Reino não precisa neste momento de cargos jurídicos que podem ficar apenas ao encargo da Coroa. ”

Maru olhou para a amiga e deu um sorrisinho:

“Você é inteligente, Ruby-chan. ” Disse. “Se não fosse essa mania de se inferiorizar, certamente comandaria a Justiça e os Exércitos de Numazu. ”

“E-Eu... ” Ruby corou de leve ao ouvir aquele elogio e não soube o que responder. Kanan aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer elas lembraram de que tinham outras pessoas presentes.

“Majestade, ” adiantou-se, “existe alguma motivação em especial para nos convocar nesta manhã? Os trabalhos de construção estão evoluindo bem, mas certamente ainda precisam de nosso apoio e supervisão. ”

Hanamaru voltou o olhar cansado e quase entediado para a líder das Cavaleiras. You lembrou-se do curto período de tempo em que estiveram todas abrigadas no modesto quartel da divisão arcana do exército de Numazu. Ainda que não pudesse dizer que naquela época a Rei fora uma pessoa de trato trivial, certamente era impossível negar que algo na sua postura havia mudado drasticamente desde o retorno ao castelo. Era quase como se uma camada de cor e jovialidade tivesse sido arrancada de si à força, apesar de, racionalmente, não parecer a You existirem motivos para tal.

Tinham vencido e recuperado o castelo. Talvez fosse de se lamentar a destruição do Cristal de Raburaibu em meio aos excessos mágicos no seu uso, mas isso era pormenor. Pelo menos, para You aquilo era um pormenor:

“Claro que existe uma motivação para convoca-las, Matsuura. ” disse Maru, a voz vazia de sentimento. “Não teria porquê privar as frentes de trabalho de três figuras eficazes como vocês apenas para comentar meu desgosto em ser desprezada por minha ex-Conselheira. ”

Kanan engoliu a saliva em seco:

“Certamente, Majestade. ”

“Chegou um ofício de Akiba. ” Contou Hanamaru, pegando da mesinha ao lado do trono um envelope oficial com o escudo do Reino vizinho. “Estão enviando uma comissão para cá para apurar um crime de Estado. ”

As três cavaleiras arcanas tencionaram ao ouvir aquilo:

“O crime, talvez possa suspeitar, é o de roubar o Cristal de Raburaibu do Reino de Akiba. ” Seguiu Kunikida, pegando a folha de bordas douradas de dentro do envelope vermelho. “A alegação é de que o Cristal de Raburaibu é um patrimônio mágico ancestral do Reino de Akiba e não poderia jamais ser retirado do seu lugar de origem, sob pena de severo desequilíbrio de ordem natural no Reino. ”

“Mas eles jamais haviam dito nada desse tipo, mesmo quando Vossa Majestade mencionara em um encontro oficial a intenção de encontrar o Cristal... ” Disse Kanan, boquiaberta com aquelas informações.

“Verdade. ” Concordou Hanamaru. “Mas agora eles querem o Cristal. Estão falando num tom bastante sério, usando palavras perigosas como Crime de Estado. Imagine o que vão dizer quando descobrirem que o Raburaibu não existe mais... ”

“Majestade... O que quer que de nós? Que impeçamos a chegada da comitiva pela força? ” Indagou Matsuura, com uma expressão dura, sem qualquer traço de hesitação.

“Ó, por favor, não. ” Negou Hanamaru. “A comitiva de Cavaleiros Arcanos que está a caminho é nada menos do que as tutoras de vocês três. Seria um massacre contra nós. ”

“Não necessariamente, ” pontuou Chika, parecendo indignada com aquela desvalorização ao ponto de contestar diretamente. Hanamaru lhe lançou um olhar breve e retornou à Kanan.

“Iremos ouvi-los, ” disse a Rei. “Entender qual o motivo por detrás dessa vontade repentina de ter o Cristal. Depois vamos convencê-los de que não precisam dele. ”

“Parece uma estratégia tão arriscada quanto um confronto direto, Majestade. ” Disse Kanan.

“Pelo menos desse jeito temos mais chance de ficar com vida por algum tempo a mais. ” Colocou Hanamaru. “Com alguma boa sorte, por toda a vida. ”

“Entendido, Majestade. ” Confirmou Kanan, curvando-se de leve. “Quando a comitiva irá chegar? Devemos recepciona-los? ”

“Ao que costa na mensagem irão chegar em três dias. ” Falou Maru. “E sim, recepcionem eles. Irão ficar hospedados aqui, mas conto com o conhecimento de anos entre vocês e essas cavaleiras de Akiba para que consigam um contato próximo o bastante para ouvir a verdade do lado de lá. ”

“Entendido. ”

“Agradeço por isso, garotas. ” Disse Hanamaru, nem um pouco mais humana do que antes. “Voltem aos trabalhos. ”

As três magas fizeram a saudação novamente e se viraram para a saída. Porém, a meio caminho, a voz da governante lhes chegou novamente:

“Ah, Matsuura. Quero que passe uma ordem minha para o chefe da guarda do castelo. ”

“Claro, Majestade. ” De pronto respondeu Kanan, voltando-se para a mulher no trono.

“Diga a ele que Kurosawa Dia não tem mais permissão de circular dentro dos domínios do castelo sem ser acompanhada por um representante do governo. ”

Kanan mordeu de leve o lábio:

“Certamente, Majestade. ”


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas chamas vermelhas bruxuleantes iluminavam a sala subterrânea. O ar era abafado, mas limpo. Haviam algumas mesas e prateleiras muito novas e arrumadas. Os volumes guardados tinham escritos em diversas línguas novas e antigas nas capas e lombadas. Ao centro, um espaço onde o piso de madeira era trocado pela terra e pedras formavam um círculo.

Duas mulheres despidas de quase todas as vestimentas e dos calçados sentavam-se ao redor daquele pedaço de terra. O silêncio prolongado entre elas era quebrado apenas pelo ocasional crepitar das chamas comuns que coloriam o ambiente:

“Interessante haver uma sala deste tipo em um antigo casarão de magos arcanos, ” pontuou a mulher de cabelos negros lisos e olhos de sobrenatural rosáceo. A figura parecia bastante humana e comum para quem era clamada como um demônio de poderes imensuráveis. Yohane, o Anjo Caído, observava com certo interesse o lugar.

“Aqui era apenas uma despensa abandonada. ” Explicou a mulher loira e curvas proeminentes em sua fina camisola, a única peça de roupa que lhe sobrara após desprenderem-se do desnecessário para realizar um momento de bruxaria genuína. Ohara Mari sorria de lado. “Uma bruxa precisa de um lugar para si em sua casa. ”

“De fato fizeste deste um lugar genuíno de recepção às forças ancestrais. ” Concordou Yohane. Seus olhos fitavam os pequenos instrumentos nas mesas, mas Mari sentia na tentativa de displicência desta uma nota de hesitação.

“Disseste que precisava falar, minha irmã, ” relembrou-lhe, observando com cuidado o incômodo que transpareceu no semblante da outra. Durou apenas um instante até que Yohane recuperasse a passividade.

“De fato, sinto que preciso de um conselho que apenas uma irmã de bruxaria como tu poderia me dar, Mari. ” Admitiu a feiticeira.

“É uma honra ouvir isso de ti, Anjo Caído. Farei o possível para ajudá-la. ” Prontificou-se Mari.

Ao invés de começar a conversa com palavras, Yohane apontou as duas palmas da mão para a parte central do círculo de pedras. Uma chama roxa, quase lilás, fina surgiu do solo puro, subindo quase trinta centímetros no ar. No primeiro instante a chama pareceu retilínea, quase imóvel, mas então ela começou a ondular como a chama de uma vela ao sentir o toque do vento:

“Meu padrão de energia tem estado alterado, ” falou Yohane. “É um tipo de perturbação enigmático para mim. Não consigo compreender origem, ou significado. ”

Mari olhou para o fogo mágico por alguns instantes, pensativa. Então ela também estendeu suas palmas, o que fez uma nova chama surgir, de um roxo mais brilhante. Esta segunda chama também se movimentava, mas de maneira mais natural para algo que se assemelhava ao fogo. Havia claramente uma semelhança entre os movimentos das energias, ainda que a de Mari parecesse mais estável:

“Antigamente tua energia tinha um padrão muito inquietante, Yohane, ” começou a loira. “Não é nada normal uma chama de energia vital ser praticamente estática. ”

“Mas é o normal para uma criatura de origem sombria como eu, ” discordou a morena.

“Não mais, aparentemente. ”

As duas se detiveram observando por mais alguns instantes:

“Desde que chegaste até Uchiura, tu tens passado por um processo de transformação do equilíbrio entre teu lado imortal e a parte mortal que compõe teu ser, minha irmã, ” retomou Mari. “Este é apenas um reflexo disso, acredito. ”

“Então não tenho outro destino que não me tornar uma fraca? ” Questionou Yohane, franzindo a expressão.

“Fraca? No que isso tem relação com força ou fraqueza? ”

“Não achas estes padrões de movimento desequilibrados? ”

“Sim... Isso preciso admitir, ” concordou Mari, apertando de leve as sobrancelhas, observando com cuidado a forma como destoavam suas energias. Depois de algum pensamento, sua expressão voltou ao estado de relaxamento e suave diversão que parecia ser seu padrão. “Talvez...”

“O que? ” Quis saber Yohane, sem conseguir esconder a aflição que não compreendia o motivo de estar lhe corroendo.

“Bom, é verdade que teus instintos humanos têm se tornado mais proeminente. ” Falou Mari, parecendo estar conversando com algo que apenas ela entendia. “Não é realmente de estranhar que esse tipo de coisa possa ocorrer. ”

“Seja mais clara, Mari. ” Irritou-se a Anjo Caído. Nisso a loira lhe dirigiu um olhar direto, avaliativo. As duas chamas equilibradas desapareceram.

Mari riu de leve, como se as palavras em sua boca fossem adocicadas:

“Você tem sentido falta da sua cavaleira, Yohane? ”

As chamas roxo-lilases bruxulearam ainda mais tortas e brilhantes e desapareceram quando Yohane recuou o corpo. Ela encarava a loira como se tivesse sido atacada, mas a confusão também dominava sua expressão:

“Do que está falando? ” Questionou, com mais irritação do que tinha percebido sentir. “Eu vejo Watanabe praticamente todos os dias. ”

“Eu sei, ” sibilou Mari, num tom baixo, “eu também a vejo quase todos os dias quando as três cavaleiras voltam do castelo. ” Mari deliberadamente começou a rodear o círculo para sentar-se ao lado da outra bruxa. “Mas não é esse tipo de sentir falta que estou falando, Yohane. ”

A Anjo Caído estava realmente confusa. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma agitação lhe perturbar quase ao ponto de embaralhar seus pensamentos, ela verdadeiramente não conseguia entender o que a outra queria dizer com aquilo:

“Você não é mais apenas uma sombra amaldiçoada, Yohane, ” seguiu Mari, agora sentada ao lado da outra. Com displicência ela levou uma mão para brincar de leve com uma mecha do cabelo escuro dessa. “Ainda que diga sempre que uma criatura maldita é incapaz de amar, não há como negar os efeitos que a paixão por Watanabe You está trazendo para seu corpo e seu espírito. ”

“Mas... ” Yohane sentia como aquelas palavras afetavam seu corpo. Mari estava certa, absolutamente certa. Ainda que, desde o começo, agisse apenas seguindo o instinto racional e frio, suas atitudes tinham começado a refletir fisicamente sobre si.

Era loucura. Uma alma amaldiçoada não era capaz de amar.

Mas talvez, sua breve parte humana, fosse capaz de sentir paixão física.

“Yohane... ” sussurrou Mari, mais próxima do que nunca. “Acho que você compreende o que estou dizendo, não compreende? Mesmo sem admitir, você precisa dela, fisicamente, emocionalmente... eroticamente. ”

Mari tocou de leve o rosto de Yohane, puxando-a minimamente. Seus corpos estavam muito próximos, tocando-se em muitas partes, e seus lábios roçaram de leve uns contra os outros. A sensação daquilo era quase estranha ao Anjo Caído. Tão fraco e tão distante.

Mas se fosse You que estivesse ali, certamente ela estaria em chamas pelas sensações:

“Já entendi, ” disse Yohane, afastando-se. “Isso... Realmente é uma fraqueza. ”

“Por que chama isso de fraqueza, querida Yohane? ” Questionou Mari, sem conseguir esconder o leve desagrado.

“Humanos são guiados por suas paixões e cometem atos sem sentido. ” Falou a Anjo Caído, levantando-se enfim de perto do solo puro ao centro da sala. “Escolhem caminhos tortos, incertos e ruins devido a esses sentimentos desesperados. ”

“Bom... ”

“Olha só para Riri, ” seguiu Yohane, caminhando até onde seu vestido estava dobrado. “Junto daquela figura desprezível da Takami. Uma arcana medíocre e tão limitada. ”

“É... A Chika não é realmente um exemplo de pessoa...” concordou Mari.

“E você, apesar de ter se aliado a uma mulher poderosa e inteligente, ainda assim não ganha absolutamente nada nisso. ” Seguiu a feiticeira, com notas de indignação.

“Yohane...”

“Não faz o menor sentido. É uma fraqueza enorme... ”

“Silêncio! ”

As chamas das tochas naturais quase desapareceram assustadas ao impacto da voz de Mari. Yohane pareceu também afetada, porém sua reação foi a de ficar praticamente imóvel enquanto Mari se levantava e ia até ela:

“De que adianta esse discurso tolo, Yohane? De que adianta? ” Desafiou a loira. “Sei que já entendeste que esse é também o teu Destino desde o momento em que tua parte humana encontrou Watanabe You. ”

E seguiu:

“A paixão não é uma fraqueza. É sim a maior força que os humanos possuem. Talvez faça bem se abrires teus olhos e alma para compreender onde reside a verdadeira força dessa ‘fraqueza’ que tanto proclama. ”

Yohane largou a peça de roupa que tinha nas mãos, com o olhar perdido no vazio. Então voltou-se para a irmã de pacto:

“Pior do que paixão, certamente é o medo. ” Disse, com os olhos muito brilhantes de umidade. “Apenas humanos fracos deveriam experimentar o temor diante do que não compreendem... ”

Mari foi até Yohane, sem dizer nada, e abraçou apertado contra si. Percebeu naquele momento o tamanho da arrogância cometida.

O que deveria ser para uma criatura imune às dores da alma como fora o Anjo Caído entrar naquele mundo humano tão doloroso e incerto?


End file.
